My Bloody Valentine
by ThirstForLife
Summary: Harry made a huge mistake when he broke it off with that special someone. Especially because that someone was insanely in love with him.SLASH-- if you don't like it, don't read it! btw, songfic to Good Charlotte's My Bloody Valentine.


My Bloody Valentine

**_Oh my love, please don't cry._**  
Please Harry. Don't cry for him. I can see you there, hovering over his limp corpse, blubbering. I only did what was right.

_**I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life.**_

As soon as Father hears about this, he'll pardon me. He's the Minister, and he won't let his son be convicted of murder. Besides, the Weasel deserved it for stealing you from me. Once I'm free, we can start over together, Harry; move to Majorca. We'll lead a wonderful life, Harry.

_**I ripped out his throat and called you on the telephone.**_

Do you want to know how I did it? I went through a painstakingly slow process, so it would be perfect for you. First, I slashed his throat, and bled him dry. But, before I could finish, I called you. I had to give you some pain, for the amount you put upon me. The little prick called out for you in agony, and I couldn't stand it, I made sure you heard it; it was all for you, Harry.

_**To take off my disguise.**_

I also wanted you to know how, where, and why I did it. Otherwise, you would just have been cavorting with a freak, and not my perfection.

_**Just in time to hear you cry.**_

What? What does this mean? What's going on? You're supposed to be rejoicing. You're supposed to be happy that I got rid of the Weasel. You should be thanking me for disposing of him, the clingy bastard.

_**When you mourned the death of your bloody valentine.**_

St. Valentine's day. The one day of the year meant for everyone to ve in love. Well, happy Valentine's Day, Harry, for I am in love. I'm in love with you. I just want you to know that I live for you, and only you. That my soul rots away just that little bit more every day that I spend without you. I thought you knew that, but seeing as you broke it off, you must not. I want you to know.

_**One last time... singin'**_

After a few weeks, Father has finally sprung me from Azkaban. Freedom. I relish in this feeling, knowing that I can return to you, and we can rejoice in this new world that is wonderfully free of torment from the Weasley family. I love knowing that when I return to you, I will once again have the freedom to do as I will to that splendidly wonderful body of yours. The body I have fantasized about for many years since you broke up with me. It was all his fault.

_**Oh my love, please don't cry**_

When I arrived at your house with flowers and a small crystal lion figurine that I had charmed to roar every hour, on the hour, I was not expecting the greeting that I recieved. I was expecting a grateful hug, and a passionate kiss, and most of all, heartfelt gratitude for ridding you of the monstrosity that they called a pure-blood. Instead, of this I recieved harsh words; "Stay away from me, you lunatic!" and a door slammed in my face. The worst part of all of it, was that as I stayed, and watched you through your window, hiding in your bushes; you sat there, huddled on the ground, your back to the front door, and wept. The sound of those desperate sobs killed me, and I knew that I had to make you realize that I only did what was best for you. For me. For us.

_**I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life.**_

Why did everything have to go wrong between us, Harry? I thought that we had a lasting relationship, that we would live happily ever after. Obviously, you didn't see it that way, because you cheated on me with a lanky, red-headed weasel who probably couldn't even get it up for you. You weren't supposed to prefer his company to mine, you were supposed to dawdle, feel bad, realize that I'm the only one you need, and come back to me. I was constantly waiting for you to come back to me, but you didn't. Therefore, I had to erase the problem from the picture. Rub it out. That way, there would be no more distractions, just you, and me, and all the time in the world.

_**I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right.**_

You see, Harry, when you grow up in a place of birth like mine, you learn things differently from others. I was told that I would always get what I wanted, and if I didn't I had to do everything in my power to eliminate the problem. When your father is a Death Eater, murder is always within your power. Daddy never gave me an exact definition of what was wrong, and what was right, but he was my hero, and so whatever he said was right at the time was right, and if he said it was wrong, it was wrong. You may think that my logic is twisted and wrong, but I only think of it as any and every way to make life easier for me.

_**All I know is that I love you tonight.**_

The only problem with the teachings of my Father, were that he never showed affection, and because of that, I never knew what it was to be loved. I thought that in order to get what you want, you must be cold, and indifferent to everyone, especially those with almost or more power than you. This is why, through most of my stay at Hogwarts, I was arrogant, conceited, and cruel to everyone, including those who looked up to me as the Prince of Darkness. You changed that all, Harry, you changed life into something beautiful, soft, and serene. Something I could bear to live forever, and on.

_**There was police and flashing lights.**_

You would have thought that after I committed a murder, I would have gotten off the scene as quickly as possible, but I wanted you to know that it was me. the flashing lights that surrounded me seemed at first to be the blood pounding in my brain, but it wasn't. I wasn't afraid, though. I knew, that no matter what, my Father could get me out, and that you and I would live happily ever after, together.

_**The rain came down so hard that night.**_

Walking out of the house handcuffed in the pouring rain, and smiling like a maniac, that's what I remember. The touch of rain only made me think of you, and how you loved to fuck in the rain. We would go out by the lake in a thunderstorm, and make love by the tree. Do you remember how you squirmed in delight under me, Harry? I remember, and I long to recreate our experiences as often as possible in our new life together.

_**And the headlines read, "A lover died," No telltale heart was left to find.**_

No evidence of a body, or a weapon were left in that house. In fact, nothing was left in that house, because I burnt it to the ground. They couldn't keep me in that god forsaken cell forever. Do you know what went through my mind the entire time that i was there, Harry? You, and what would happen when I met you again. Too bad that my fantasies never came true.

_**When you, you mourned the death of your bloody valentine.**_

One thing that never made sense to me, Harry, was why exactly you did mourn Ronald Weasley for as long as you did. You didn't love him, did you? That poor, lanky creature? There was nothing attractive about his weight, he was too skinny, so skinny that you could tell if he put on a pound from across the street. Whereas, with me, I am thin, but not skinny, and my muscles are perfectly toned. How could you ever have left me, this adonis, for him?

_**One last time singin, Oh my love, please don't cry, I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life. I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right. All I know is that I love you tonight. Tonight. Tonight.**_

I know what you're thinking now, Harry. You're thinking that I've gone absolutely mad. But I promise you this, somewhere, somehow, I will get you back, and we will live in harmony for all eternity. Because with all my heart, I do love you, Harry. You may not believe me, or think that it's rubbish, but I tell you, saying that really means a lot when it comes from someone like me.

_**He dropped you off, I followed him home.**_

The thing that really put me over the edge, was every time I saw you, you were kissing him. When you both walked up the driveway to his house, and you kissed him on the front porch, I could see and hear all waiting in my bush. I was appalled at this show of affection, and decided right then and there that the bastard needed to die, and die right away. I pulled my dagger out of it's sheath, and began contemplating what I should do. I had to get rid of him that very night, otherwise, I would surely perish, myself.

_**Then I stood outside his bedroom window. Standing over him, he begged me not to do what I knew I had to do, 'cause I'm so in love with you.**_

Eurgh, that bastard disgusted me in every way imaginable. Any and everything he did was so... so incredibly normal, so monotonous, and fuitle. He was nothing more than an average wizard, and it made me want to hurl. The fact that my dearest love woul dleave me for something as repulsive as this creature almost killed me. The Weasel posed no threat to me, I was not scared at all about what would happen when I put my plan into action. The hate that I felt for him got me going, it was like I was high, or something. With that maniacal glint in my eye, hair dissheveled, clothes torn and muddy, I truly looked like a madman. You did this to me, Harry. Everything I ever did, I did for you, whether it be to spite you, or to win your affection, it was all for you. When the red-headed idiot came out of the bathroom and climbed in bed, eyes closed, whistling, I knew I was ready for the task I had given myself, I made sure to remain absolutely silent until he was snuggled in bed with the lights out. I soon made sure that he realized he wasn't alone after all. When the bastard saw my have, my hand over his mouth, knife to his throat, he stopped struggling immediately. I could see it in his eyes, the pure love for you, and it sickened me. There was no way that he was worthy of your love, or even of loving you, that role was reserved for me, and me alone. I started laughing then, realizing the position that I was in. "You and I, we're not so different, Weasley. I may be much more intelligent, beautiful and rich, but we both share the same undying love for Harry. Unfortunately for you, we won't be very similar much longer, because you will be dead, and I will be alive! Say goodbye, you sad excuse of a pureblood." with every word, I dug the blade deeper into his throat, but not deep enough yet, I wanted him to hear my little speech. Unfortunately, while I was laughing at my own wit, I had accidentally taken my hand off of his mouth, and that was when he cried out for you, my love. "Harry," he cried out, and I was infuriated. I wanted you to suffer just a little bit because of all the pain that you put me through. He was not worthy of uttering your beautiful name, and so I had to have you hear him killing it as I killed him. He refused to struggle or plead, but in saying your name repeatedly, I realized that you were his cry for help, and you weren't allowed to help anyone but me.

_**Oh my love, please don't cry. I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life. I don't know much at all I don't know wrong from right. All I know is that I love you tonight.**_

Don't you understand now, Harry? I had to kill him, it was the only way that you and I could be together again, and that is what mattered above all things. I couldn't go on living without you, it was slowly killing me. Ripping out my heart and making me suffer was killing me from the inside out. I don't need to be in the criminally insane ward at St. Mungo's, I need to be at home with you. You are my curse and my cure, you are the only one who could ever save me. Without you, I resort to deadly things, and violence, but with you, I'm as harmless as a kitten napping. Please, Harry, come back to me. Even after hearing all of my story, the last word that I heard from you, was "Goodbye." That one word, and I knew that I couldn't continue with life without even the slightest hope of being with you again. I returned to Malfoy Manor on autopilot, and went to my rooms alone. It was there that I once again pulled out my trusty dagger, and slit my wrists, crying for you Harry. All that I ever did in life was for you, Harry, and now all I'll ever do in death will be the same. Instead of causing no deaths, or just one, you caused two, and I hope that you live the rest of your life in solitude, only to be reacquainted with me in death. In the end, it all comes back to you.


End file.
